Life in a Landslide
by JakunenNeesan
Summary: Claire is asked to sing a Christmas song for the Starry Night Festival. As she does, she looks back on the past two years of her life spent here in Mineral Town. Oneshot. Cliff is a little OC. ClairexCliff. My first fanfiction! Please R&R!


**This is my first story for , I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon in any way except for a having copy of MFoMT and AnWL. I do not own any of the lyrics that is typed into this story, it is had been originally written and sung by the Dixie Chicks.**

* * *

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I blinked several times tonight as I tried to get rid of the pain in my eyes that came from watching the lights of the Christmas tree Pastor Carter stood in front of, as he finished off his sermon on the story of Christmas.

"Hey, Claire," whispered a voice from my left. "are you ok?"

"Yeah Cliff, I'm fine. I'm just trying to soothe the pain in my eyes because I hadn't blinked for a while." I replied softly, while I re-crossed my legs trying to prevent them from going numb.

"Alright then." Cliff's switched his attention back to Pastor Carter once more.

I sighed, it's been nearly two years since I moved here to Mineral Town and yet, I can not keep my focus on one activity for very long. Blame it on my old job as a receptionist back in the City.

_I let the phone drop out of my hands as I read a ad in the daily paper._

_"Hello? Anyone there?" A muffled voice asked through the phone which landed on my desk. "Hello?"_

_I quickly picked up the phone again replying quickly._

_"I'm terribly sorry, may I put you on hold for a moment?"_

_"…I suppose."_

_"Thank-you!" I quickly put the phone back in it's receiver, as I read the ad for the second time. It read:_

_'Would you like to live your life on a refreshing farm? If so, call O - OOO' _

_This is unbelievable! This is my chance! I could quit my sorry excuse for a job and escape my life in this ridiculous city and move onto something that is more peaceful, more relaxing, more exciting, more-_

"Claire, would you like to end the service tonight by singing a Christmas carol for everyone?"

I snapped out of my flashback as soon as I heard my name being called out through the newly bought speakers.

"What?!" I looked around frantically, I can't sing!

"Go on." Cliff gently pushed me onto my feet, but the force still caused me to stumble into the aisle.

I heard a chuckle as I turned around to my right to see Karen covering her mouth with her hand, trying to prevent herself from laughing. Of course she would, she's the only one who could really sing. After she heard me one day belting out a song that I was listening to on my iPod, she kept teasing me about it to this very day.

"Umm…Pastor, I-I can't…I m-mean…" I stuttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Of course you can, now come up here." He gestured with his hand.

I gulped quietly, what am I to do? Either I go up and sing and embarrass myself, or I can run, and the rest of my life I'll be labeled as a coward by Karen.

Glancing at her, I saw her covering her mouth with both hands this time, her face starting to go red. The nerve! I squared my back and marched up to the front, putting my first plan out in full force. I was not going to give Karen the satisfaction of making me a coward!

Pastor Carter handed me the microphone as I approached him, I turned around slightly to my right, making eye contact with Mary who is sitting in the front pew beside Gray.

"Help me!" I mouthed to her.

She nodded slightly and stood up, walking towards me quietly.

"What do you want me to do?" She whispered once we were close enough to each other.

"Can you play…the piano for me?" I pleaded. Please say yes, please say yes!

"O-okay, what song?" She asked, rubbing her hands together. A warming up exercise I assumed.

"Hmm…" I gently rubbed my chin with my index finger and thumb.

"Hurry it up already!" Karen half shouted, half laughed.

"I got it!" I snapped my fingers and stepped over to the side where Carter was and whispered in his ear. He nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! That's perfect!"

I walked over back to Mary and whispered into her ear as well.

"Landslide."

Mary gave me a confused look.

"B-but, that's not a Christmas carol!"

"I know, but please, can you play it?" I held my breath, waiting anxiously to hear her answer.

"Sure."

"Thank-you!" I smiled broadly. I turned to face the small audience as I brought the microphone close to my lips and waited briefly as the petite librarian sat down on the bench and started playing on the sleek ivory keys.

As she hit the fourth beat of the last bar for the introduction, I opened my mouth slightly as I began to sing softly, better to take it slow first.

"I took my love and I took it down,

I climbed a mountain and I turned around,

And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills,

Well the landslide brought me down,"

I looked up to the spotlight, blinded by it's gaze, still singing.

_My jaw dropped and my suitcase hit the ground as it gently slid off of my fingers loose grip. This is my farm?! What happened here?!_

_There is debris everywhere, rocks of all sizes, scattered branches and tree stumps, and weeds nearly a foot high!_

_All the buildings here look worn and old to a point where it looks like they could collapse at any minute!_

_"Ahem." _

_I turned around, only to face a small chubby man in a red suit._

_"Are you a tourist?" He put is hands behind his back._

_I shook my head from left to right too dumbfounded to speak._

_"…I see, you're the one that bought the farm?"_

_I looked to the ground and traced circles in the dirt with my foot._

_"…Yes." _

_"Haha! You've been tricked! Every now and then, someone comes by to see this farm, and each time they have gone home disappointed, it's been almost a year since the last one came by though." The short guy laughed uncontrollably._

_I snapped my head up. TRICKED?!?!_

_"WHAT?!" I shouted, my fists clenched to my sides._

_The man flinched, clearly surprised by my sudden outburst._

_"What do you mean tricked?! How DARE you! Have you any idea what I had to go through to get here?! I quit my job, sold everything I own except for the clothes on my back and a few spare overalls, and you expect me to be just all happy and go-lucky because I was DECEIVED?! What am I supposed to do NOW?!" I shook him by the shoulders as hard as I could._

_"Ow ow ow! I'm sorry Okay? Will you please stop hurting me?_

_I stopped as I let out a cry of frustration, burying my face into my hands._

_"Hey, I have an idea!"_

_I looked up from my hands slowly as he pointed his index finger up._

_"What?" I said a little coldly._

_"Well, why don't you try to run the farm? The buildings are all still useable, and I'm sure everyone in the village will be willing to help you get started."_

_I sighed, it seems like I have no other choice, I don't even have enough money left to ride the ferry back to the City._

_"Sure…why not?" I sighed, noticing a small dog below me and scratched her ear._

_"Great!" The short man clapped his hands together. "By the way, I'm Mayor Thomas." The Mayor held out his hand._

_"…Claire" I stood up and shook his hand._

_"Welcome to Mineral Town Claire!"_

"Oh mirror in the sky,

What is love,

Can the child within my heart rise above,

Can I sail through the changing ocean tides,

Can I handle the seasons of my life,"

I glanced over to Karen, bracing myself for her irritating laughter, instead, I was met with largely dilated pupils and slacked jaw. In fact, everyone has the exact same expression! Am I really that terrible?

_I sang loudly as I walked happily around the village, passing the time since I had nothing else to do in the middle of the summer's hot heat._

_"Haha! You suck!" I heard a voice over my own, along with my completely turned up iPod._

_I looked around, spotting Karen coming out of the Poultry farm up ahead to my right._

_"What?" I cupped my hands to my mouth and shouted._

_"Are you dumb?" The brunette laughed, "I said you suck!" She walked over to where I was standing, with a smirk on her face, she struck out her hands and yanked my headphones away from my ears._

_"OW! What the heck was that for?!" I asked, rubbing my ears with my hands._

_"Well, somebody has to smarten you up." She put her hands on her hips._

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Well obviously, you can't sing." I narrowed my eyes._

_"Says who?"_

_"Says me, Mineral Town's music critique, and if I were you, I would shut up from now on if I wanted to keep my reputation."_

_I tried to say something clever in return, but my mind went a complete blank. I blinked a couple times, trying to keep any tears from forming. Karen tossed her hair over her shoulder and smirked. _

_Wanting to get away form her, I ran straight ahead. Past her, past Barley's farm. I was stopped by a dead end, curving left. I followed the path and ran into the Town Square. _

_Exhausted and lightheaded, my legs collapsed beneath me as salty tears began to fall down my cheeks._

_For twenty-one years I had endured that type of behavior all my life. From my parents, my city friends, my boss. I hated being ridiculed, I hated being Catagelophobic! _

_I felt a heavy weight trip over top of me, causing me to topple backwards._

_"Wha-?" Was all I could manage to say before the wind was knocked out of me._

_"I-I'm so s-sorry!" A deeper voice mumbled. The weight shifted and left quickly._

_After a few moments of trying to catch my breath, I looked up and saw a young man about my own age wearing worn and slightly torn clothes_

_"I-it's okay. I'm fine." I stood up brushing the dirt off my overalls._

_"A-are you sure?" the man whispered._

_"Yeah, I'm good." I looked at him more closely. Haven't I seen him somewhere before?_

_"T-that's good." The man looked down with his deep brown bangs covering his eyes. He began to walk away._

_"Hey!" I shouted, realizing I didn't get his name. "What's your name?"_

_He paused for a moment._

_"…Cliff…"_

_Cliff! Of course! That guy who always sits in the front pew at church whenever I visit Pastor Carter. He asked me once to talk to the poor guy, and I willingly agreed, but the conversation didn't turn out too well, he seemed too depressed to care._

_I cupped my hands to my mouth and shouted in reply._

_"I'm Claire!"_

_Cliff turned around slightly and gave a small smile, at least I think he did._

_"…Nice…to meet…you ..." He turned back to his walk, and left the square, most likely to the church to visit the good Pastor._

"Well I've been afraid of changing cause I built my life around you

But time makes you bolder,

Children get older,

I'm getting older too,

Well…"

I was singing more boldly now.

_"Hey Claire!" I was nearly tackled to the ground by a flying little kid._

_"Whoa May, easy off the surprises, okay?"_

_"Sorry big sister, but Stu and I was wondering if-"_

_"Charge!" and I was tackled yet again by another flying little kid. This time however, getting a face full of snow in the process._

_"Stu!" I sputtered, wiping the snow from my face. What do you think you are doing?"_

_"Stu! Get off of her!" May yelled, trying to pry the little guy off my back._

_Quite forcefully, I felt Stu being lifted off of me, but that didn't stop him from trying to pull my hair._

_"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it!" Stu and I shouted in unison._

_I turned my head to scold Stu, only to find Cliff there, holding a very angry eight year old boy._

_"C-Cliff? What are you doing here?" I sat up briefly, only to be pulled to my feet by his strong hand pulling on my own as he set Stu down._

_Before he could say anything, May and Stu were pulling on my coat in the opposite direction._

_"C'mon big sister! We want you to come skating with us!"_

_"Yeah!" Stu exclaimed, pulling harder._

_"B-big sister," I crouched down to May', facing her eye to eye. "c-can Mr. Cliff come with us?" May whispered._

_"No way!" Stu pouted, crossing his arms. Although I could tell he totally agreed with May._

_"Hmm…I don't see why not." I looked over my shoulder, seeing Cliff's face tinted slightly redder than usual._

_"B-but!" Cliff protested, wide eyed and hands out in front of him, as if trying to protect himself._

_I laughed a little as I stood up, and grabbed one of his hands, tugging him along, as Stu and May tugged on me._

_Eventually we made it to the pond up by the mine where it is only accessible in the winter like today. But May and Stu were having too much fun to explore. Since none of us had skates, we just slid around on the ice in our boots._

_It wasn't long before the day was over, we all planned to head back to my house to warm up. _

_As I walked past the center of the lake, I heard a small *crack*, but thought nothing of it as I continued to cross the slippery ice._

_I heard the noise again, but it was becoming more frequent, and it was getting louder._

_I felt the ice give way underneath my feet as I plunged into the water. I tried to swim but a strong current held me fast as I began to sink lower and lower._

_It seemed like ages as I was sinking down lower and lower…to my watery grave._

_'This is it. I can't hold my breath any longer.' I thought, as my eyes slowly shut._

_I felt something wrap itself around me and pull me up as my consciousness was slipping._

_Soon I felt the wonderful cool air rush in as I reached the surface, but I didn't feel the ice as my hands flailed trying to grab a hold of it. Instead, I was met only with air, and the same something wrapped around me. It seemed to be carrying me._

_"C-Claire! Are you alright?" I heard someone say. It was a soft quiet voice. It was deep so it had to belong to a guy, yet, I couldn't tell who it was, as whoever this person still carried me._

_And everything went dark, as my senses of touch and hearing faded away._

_* * *_

_I felt the heat of a bright light shine down on me, as I lifted my hand and shielded my eyes when I slowly opened them._

_I was in a room completely covered in white. Am I in Heaven? _

_I sat up, only to be met with dizziness. I held my head for a few moments, trying to steady myself._

_"Ah, you're awake!" I lifted my head up out of my hand, trying to locate the voice. _

_My deep blue eyes met with dark ones. The voice belongs to a man, he was wearing a white coat and a reflecting thing over his head._

_"T-Trent?" I whispered._

_Trent, chuckled slightly as he walked over to the side of the bed I sat on as he held his clipboard in one hand._

_"How are you feeling Claire?" He asked, lifting his free hand, gently touching my forehead. Checking my temperature I guess._

_"J-just d-dizzy." _

_"H-how is she, Doctor?" I heard someone whisper._

_That voice, that's the same voice I heard as I was being carried!_

_I traced the voice to the door. There stood Cliff, and May, and Stu. All with worried looks on their faces._

_"She's going to be okay." Trent said clearing his throat. "She can head on home with you now."_

_Still dazed, I tried to sand up, but I had to hold onto the railing of the bed for support. I felt a warm arm wrapped around my waist._

_I looked up and saw Cliff, looking at me with concern._

_"I-I'll take you home."_

_"T-thanks…" I felt my face heat from such kindness._

_"Make sure she gets plenty of rest!" Trent mentioned as we walked out of the Clinic, Stu and may trotting behind us._

_"I will, thanks Doctor. C'mon May, Stu, lets get you home first."_

_"T-thank-you Cliff." I whispered so only he could hear._

_"For what?" He asked quizzically, keeping his focus on May and Stu who ran ahead of us._

_"For today, for everything."_

"Well I've been afraid of changing cause I built my life around you,

But time makes you bolder,

Children get older,

I'm getting older too,

Well I'm getting older too,"

I smiled as I remembered the event that only happened a few moths ago.

_"Happy birthday Claire!" Ann shouted as she ran up to give me a bear hug._

_Ann had this 'great' idea that we could celebrate my birthday since this was already my second year in Mineral Town (my first year here, no one knew when my birthday was) at the Inn today instead of going out for the Full Moon Festival. I had no date tonight anyway so I couldn't really care less if I went out to moon gaze or not._

_"Ann…can't…breathe!" I choked out, gasping for air._

_Ann let go immediately. She dragged me over to a stool and forced me down._

_"Now just wait here Claire, while I get your present." Ann smiled devilishly as she dashed into the back room ._

_* * *_

_I drummed my fingers on the counter pointlessly. I blew away some of my bangs as I waited, and waited, and waited. Where is she?_

_Another hour or two passed, and still no sign of Ann or my present._

_I yawned a little and started to drift off, with my head resting in my hands._

_I don't how much time had passed when I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder._

_"Mmm…five more minutes." _

_"Claire! Wake up!" The shaking continued._

_"Gosh Ann, what took you so lo-" I yawned again and turned around to lecture her for making me late, but saw Cliff standing there in his dark brown fall jacket. Why is it wherever I go, Cliff is always there? I thought he was anti-social. "Where's Ann?"_

_"Grab your jacket and follow me!" Urged Cliff, this time tugging my hand._

_"B-but what about Ann? I'm supposed to wait for her!" I stiffened, refusing to be budged._

_Cliff stopped tugging at my hand for a moment. He came closer, his lips slightly touching my ear, which caused me to tingle all over. _

_What happened to him? Where was the shy depressed guy I knew and loved? Wait loved?! No! I don't love him, love him! I only love him as a friend! At least, I think so…_

_Ann. She set this up. I am 'so' going to kill her when this ends._

_"This is part of your present Claire. Now quick, follow me or it will all be over before we get there." He whispered._

_I sighed a little as I reached over for my beige jacket that laid on the stool next to me._

_"Fine."_

_We ran out of the Inn, well, more like he ran and I dragged as he pulled on my hand with his strong gripped one._

_We turned right towards Aja's Winery where he works, and then we turned left sharply, which caused me to hop on my left foot for a moment._

_"Where are we going?!" I yelled trying to keep my hat on with my free hand._

_"Over there!" The excited man pointed ahead to a large pasture._

_"My farm? Why?"_

_Cliff shook his head briefly._

_"Not your farm, we're going farther than that." _

_"Where then?" I was starting to get a little panicky. I don't like surprises. Especially if I 'know' there's going to be a surprise and no one will give me any clue on what will happen._

_"If tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it? He chuckled a little. "You'll see soon enough."_

_Several minutes later we found ourselves at the foot of Mother's Hill._

_Uh-oh. Mother's Hill is where couples go on the Full Moon Festival. Wait a minute…that's tonight! Oh man, what is Ann up too?_

_"C-Cliff-"_

_"Shhh!" He held up a finger to his lips as we continued up the mountain._

_Once we rounded the final corner, my jaw dropped. There was a table in the center of the area with a big strawberry cake with two candles in the center, one was shaped as a two and the other shaped as a one. They were both lit. On the ground there were a few Goddess flower petals strewn about._

_I let go of Cliff as his grip loosened. I walked over to examine the cake and what I saw shocked me. Right there in the center was a picture imprinted on the cake that I realized we took earlier this summer. It had everyone in a group with me in the center holding my dog Yuu-Ming. At the top of the picture, there was blue and white icing spelling out "Happy 21st Birthday Claire!" _

_A tear spilled down my cheek. I wiped it away casually._

_No one. I mean no one has ever gone this far for me before. Not even my own parents. Yet, these people, whom I barely even know for two years decided to do this for me._

_"Hey Claire! Get over here or you're a going to miss it!" Cliff shouted as he walked over to the peak, looking out into the sky._

_"Miss what?" I asked as I joined him._

_"Shhh, look!" he pointed to the full moon._

_It's pretty, but it's not like I've never seen it before. What exactly does he want me to see?_

_Suddenly, there was a shrill whistling sound, followed by a large bang and a bright red light. Fireworks!_

_Cliff and I watched in silence as the explosion of fireworks continued. There was every single colour imaginable. From the lightest tint of red to the darkest shade of purple. It was truly beautiful._

_Last but not least, the last firework was shot, but what I saw after it exploded really surprised me. Up there, the firework showed the exact same picture on my birthday cake, even the words "Happy 21st Birthday Claire!"_

_I didn't know what to say. I held my hand up over my mouth and started to sob a little. _

_I felt Cliff wrap his arm around my shoulders as he whispered._

_"Look up at the sky one more time Claire."_

_A firework exploded and in bright red was a phrase I will never forget as long as I live._

_'I love you Claire!_

_- Cliff '_

"So take this love and take it down,

Yeah and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around

And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills,

Well the landslide brought me down,

And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills,

Well maybe,

Well maybe,

Well maybe the landslide will bring you down."

I finished singing and put the microphone back in it's place.

Mary stopped playing and stared at me.

"What?" I shrugged.

Mary lifted her finger and pointed to the crowd.

Bracing myself for embarrassment I turned cautiously to the audience, preparing myself to be laughed at.

Everyone started to applaud. Applaud? Slowly but surely, one by one, everyone stood up and clapped louder. Some even cheered.

"Go Claire!" I heard someone yell.

I stepped down into the isle to take my seat, but I was immediately stopped by the sudden wave of people giving me high fives and hugs.

Karen was the only one who remained in her seat.

I broke free from the crowd and sat down next to her.

"You did…good Claire." She said as if the words had a terrible taste in her mouth.

"But…I thought you said I sucked?"

Karen grimaced a little, but loosened her expression and sighed.

"Claire listen to me. You never…sucked." she gestured with her fingers. "The truth is…you know what? Never mind about the truth. You were good tonight and that's my point." the brunette slowly got up and left.

I slowly got up and watched her leave, sighing. I guess I'll never really understand her.

"Claire!" A familiar person shouted.

I turned around and high-fived Cliff, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey!" I smiled back.

"You were really good Claire!"

"T-thanks." I blushed.

"Do you mind if I walk you home?" He opened the door for me.

"Not at all." I walked out beside him as we headed past the Clinic, the Supermarket, Mayor Thomas' house, Ellen's house, the Library, and Mary's house. We turned left and headed down the road to my farm in silence.

"You know," Cliff said quietly. "it made me curious why you decided to sing Landslide instead of a Christmas carol. It is the Starry Night Festival after all.

"Well yeah," I replied. "But you know, there is a reason why I picked that song."

"Oh?" Cliff kept facing forward as we walked. "Why'd you pick that song then?'

"It's the song that Karen made fun of last year when I was singing along to it." I replied with a smile..

The End

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I had a lot of fun writing this story. Originally I was going to have Claire sing "Silent Night", but when I started typing onto the computer, "Jack Frost" was playing on my living room TV and "Landslide" by the Dixie chicks was playing as "Charlie" made his snowman. So I thought, 'Hmm, it sort of has to do with Christmas, so why not?' and I think the lyrics fit really well with this song. ****Please R&R!**

**~ Jakunen-Neesan**


End file.
